crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Voros
I've been studying your race very closely to assess if my kind's previous description of you was correct. I found two outstanding traits. One is the Saiyan's fierce loyalty to a cause, be it serving a master or some silly sense of pride and honor. The other is quite ironic. Your pension for betrayal. You Saiyans have betrayed your tradition of being the greatest warrior race this galaxy has ever seen. You gave up what made you the greatest force useful to our benefit. You betrayed your kind's expectations by becoming the first Super Saiyan in two millennia. And three of your kind betrayed your race to join a position of power that would place them in great wealth and status. But one of them has also betrayed that position. In doing so he has betrayed me... and so forth demonstrated your kind's incompetence, and henceforth you all will be punished for standing against me before knowing your place. Voros is a member of the Frieza Race and a Commander within the Cold Force. A ruthless and vile creature, he embodies the full virtue of evil upheld by his family, seeking to demonstrate his worth before his higher ups. Following the repulsion of the Cold Invaders from the Zen System by the Saiyan rebellion, Voros was named Keizer of a new invasion force and sent to reconquer the planets of the Zen System. Though he succeeded in forcing a trio of Saiyan Patrol officers in betraying their race to act as his Lieutenants so as to enhance the performance of his invasion, Voros's invasion was set back by the "Legendary Super Saiyan" known as Roku on numerous occasions. When the majority force was finally defeated on the Saiyan Homeworld, Roku used information provided by one of the traitor Saiyans to locate the Keizer's vessel on the edge of Zen space, where a great battle took place aboard the ship. Voros was ultimately defeated by Roku and Satiba, the surviving traitor Saiyan, and is believed to have been completely obliterated. Battle theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKjUt16GxGo History Voros's early life is unknown. As a close member of the high family of the Cold Force, Voros inherits a significant position within the group; however, as the younger member, he commanded little power overall, driving him to seek to conquer as many planets as the other leaders within his race. Voros ultimately got a big chance to prove his worth when he was appointed as a "Keizer" and assigned to conquer the Zen System. This group of planets was once held by the Cold Force, though the invaders were later repelled by the Saiyans of Paradisus, freeing those planets from enslavement. If Voros could succeed in a new invasion and take over those planets once more, he would significantly boost his influence within the Cold Force and rise well above his peers. Zen System Invasion As a Keizer, Voros was able to procure several starships filled with a large collection of soldiers, of various races gathered and conquered by the Cold Force from across space, and a significant amount of military hardware with advanced weapons in preparation for the invasion of the Zen System. Smart and calculating, Voros predicted this might would not be enough to achieve victory; thus, he elected to park his ships just outside the fold of Zen Space and observe from a distance, gathering intelligence of the planets and their development since the Cold Force was repelled. While waiting, he counted on the hope that someone would find his invasion force, and that the Saiyans would send soldiers to investigate. Hiring the Infinity Patrol Voros's hope was rewarded when one Security Patrol team of three Saiyans did indeed come across signs of outsiders in the far reaches of Zen Space and decided to investigate. Their last transmission to Paradisus, the Saiyan homeworld, was informing them of a disturbance near the edge of Zen Space and that they were looking into it. The Saiyans turned up Voros's invasion force, and were contacted and welcomed by an officer to board the ship and visit in comfort. The team leader, Ruba, detected fear in the officer's voice and elected to proceed with caution, but accepted the invitation. Voros had the Saiyans brought to his personal throne chamber to meet in person. Upon seeing the Keizer and realizing that the Cold Force has returned, Ruba and the other two Saiyans, Calor and Satiba, were about to engage in a fight; Voros persuaded them to listen to his offer, promising to let them live and serve in his elite army as leaders to help make his dominion over the Zen System more efficient. Voros tapped into their love for their people, successfully figuring that Ruba would be obliged to do whatever was necessary to protect them from harm even if it meant they would be conquered again. The Saiyans were promised that all the races of the Zen System would be spared if they surrendered, and would live comfortable lives under the protection of the Cold Force's military strength while the Saiyans could return to their roots and relive their glorified ancient days of expansion and conquering. Ruba, hesitant to allow any extensive danger happen to his people and reminded of his dream of the Saiyans expanding their influence, was persuaded by Voros's words. Calor was almost immediately persuaded due to his desire to conquer and glorify himself, while Satiba simply went along with it because he felt it was his place to do so as part of the team. Thus, Voros recruited the three Saiyans as leaders of his personal army, to take over the Zen planets for him while he supplied them with soldiers and sat back and watched the chaos unfold. He moved his vessel inwards, keeping it far off the outskirts behind the dark side of Planet X to avoid detection. Last Conference with the Infinity Patrol After a number of battles, the Infinity Patrol's initial success was beginning to be held back by the defending fighters. Voros recalled his commanders to his ship to report on their progress, as well as provide an explanation for their decreasing efficiency. He was made aware of a single Saiyan warrior, Roku, who appeared to have access to the Super Saiyan transformation, which hadn't been seen for millenia and made him too powerful to defeat with conventional means. Unconcerned, Voros dismissed the threat and reminded them of the price of failure, striking Ruba to the ground for the disappointment. Ruba promised they would get the job done, with his subordonates frightened from the demonstration. Voros allowed them to leave to return to their work. Inspired by their fear, the Infinity Patrol managed to get the invasion force all the way inwards to the Saiyan homeworld, Paradisus. While Voros came up with the majority of the attack plan for Fleet operations and Ground attacks, he allowed Ruba to come up with additional objectives and strategies to bolster the effectiveness of the invasion effort. Cold Force Repelled In spite of donating nearly the entirety of his remaining military force to the invasion effort of Paradisus, Voros was forced to observe as the Saiyans completely defeated the invaders, even killing Calor and capturing Ruba, leaving only Satiba to be able to escape and return to the Keizer's ship to report their failure. When Satiba reluctantly announced their defeat, Voros pretended to not be bothered, informing him that the Saiyans would most likely send their "champion" to follow after and try to stop their invasion. He prepared the remaining soldiers aboard his ship for a boarding action, though in the back of his mind he set aside a plan to dispose of Satiba for his failure once dealing with the Super Saiyan Roku. Final Fight and Death As predicted, Roku did manage to find and board Voros's vessel near Planet X; however, he did so with the help of Ruba, who was left alive and allowed one chance to redeem himself by aiding Roku in locating and stopping the Invading army at the source of the Keizer's ship. The two of them cleared through many of the soldiers between them and Voros's chamber quite easily, setting a priority to look for Satiba on the way; they were surprised to find him in the Keizer's chamber, waiting for them along with 10 Red Guards and Voros himself. After dismissing their chances of success and mocking the Saiyan tradition of honor, Voros dispatched his defenders and Satiba to apprehend his enemies. Roku and Ruba managed to defeat the Red Guard and temporarily incapacitate Satiba, but when facing Voros, their attacks were easily repelled and countered by the Keizer, who was aided by the use of a personal energy shield to make him completely immune to their attacks; Ruba was somewhat aware of his ability and tried to warn Roku, but he was still about as surprised as Roku towards how impossible their chances might be. Voros let them continue to fight him a little bit, mostly to assess Roku's physical might, fighting skill, and power level himself up close and personal, having heard much about him and interested to test his limits on his own. He managed to do so even while simultaneously battling him and Ruba, who was a skilled combatant himself. Voros eventually tired of the fight dragging on, and decided it was finally time to deal with Ruba's betrayal; after tossing Roku away to prevent his interference, Voros crippled Ruba with a powerful blow before destroying him with high-powered eye beams, completely disintegrating his body. Roku swore to avenge Ruba, and was joined with an enraged Satiba who recovered in time to observe his leader's execution at the hands of Voros. The Keizer was not concerned, simply deciding he would do away with this second traitor as well as he fought the two of them to the death. The two managed to break Voros's energy shield device, and with continued fighting they broke through the energy limiters within the Keizer's armor. As they did, Voror's power began to spiral upwards, as he began to grow frustrated at how long it was taking him to defeat these Saiyans; entering his berserker mode as he let his anger direct his strikes. He was more difficult to repel as he was stronger and faster, but his lack of control made it a little easier in a sense for Roku and Satiba to deal out additional damage. The devastation across Voros's chamber became extensive, but as the fight dragged on Voros cast the pair off of him to give him some time to collect himself and channel his fury down, concentrating his emotions with controlled focus. He entered his Second stage transformation, increasing his power level and tempering it so that his energy attacks became highly focused like pressurized water. When he resumed the fight with Satiba and Roku, he began dealing great injuries whenever he struck true and the effects of his energy attacks tearing through the chamber and carving through the hull of his ship. It didn't take long before the vessel suffered critical damage and began falling apart, failing to remain above Planet X as it descended to crash; Voros didn't care, simply concentrating on killing these two persistent Saiyans. When the ship finally crashed, the massive Obelisk behind Voros's throne came down upon him. Roku and Satiba were barely able to escape the ship before impact, but had taken quite a beating and were growing weak. Voros emerged from the wreckage, the crash and the continued survival of his paired enemies driving him back into a maddened fury; he underwent his Third form transformation, attaining a level of power comparable to Super Saiyan himself as he made one last effort to destroy his foes. Despite the odds, Roku and Satiba pushed themselves further and further to end Voros's wrath, and were able to match his power together before slowly overwhelming him. They combined an energy attack to repel one of his, and succeeded in blasting through the energy attack and hitting Voros. Driven to exhaustion and barely standing, the two Saiyans found Voros, barely clinging to life by sheer fury and having lost half of his tail and both his legs. The Keizer used his last breath to threaten the Saiyans, claiming that he was just the beginning and that others would soon follow to conquer the Zen System. He was then eliminated by Roku and Satiba, using another energy attack to destroy what was left of Voros and apparently killing him. Appearance Voros is a member of the Frieza Race, a group of aliens with a humanoid shape sharing many features, including a single torso/head structure with a pair of arms and a pair of legs in the same upright posture position as a human. His skin is a pale blue/cobalt shade, with two red eyes, a nose, and a mouth; his face has side-accenting purple streaks running from his eyes down the sides of his cheeks. While his arms end in humanoid looking hands with five digits each, his legs end in strange feet that have three prehensile toes that can easily grab things as if they were bird talons. He also has a long prehensile tail that can move and grab things as easily as his hands or feet. His fingers and toes have dark nails. Voros wears a personal suit of battle armor conforming to the uniform appearance of the Cold Force, with dark colored undergarments and white colored plates. The white armor plates cover the torso, extend over the shoulders like Saiyan armor, have hip guards, protect the lower arms and legs, and is complete with a helmet covering his entire head save for the face. Unique for him as a member of the Frieza race and Keizer of his army, the armor is fitted with several smooth, pink crystalline bulbs across the pieces of his armor, appearing decorative and giving him a flare of color. The helmet also has a pair of small black horns, curving up from the sides of his head. He does not have any clothing covering his tail or feet. When entering a battle, he might go equipped with a red-lensed Scouter to analyze an opponent's power level in order to assess how much of a challenge they might be. Personality At his core, Voros relishes glory, power, agony, dominance, control, and destruction, as he shows in his enjoyment of chaos across the Zen System causing great pain and misery to the many lives making up the Alliance, as well as his maniacal glee of making his enemies suffer before he kills them. He is noted as being sadistic, callous, brutal, selfish, short-tempered, dispicable and megalomaniacal without any sympathetic or redeeming traits. Voros is something of a perfectionist, expected nothing less from his soldiers as any failure in his eyes will be met with extreme punishment, if not death. Even more, he has absolutely no qualms with slaughtering his own forces, no matter how loyal they were to him, simply just for being in his way, as seen from when he completely destroyed his own ship while fighting Roku and Satiba, with no regard or concern for the extensive crew operating the vessel. Voros usually has a refined demeanor, talking eloquently towards others and handling most situations with a methodical approach. He utilizes dark humor, making twisted jokes to intimidate his subjects and casting tasteless mockery to his foes before killing them. Voros is fully aware of his reputation for brutality, reveling in the fear it inspires in others. He is also quite arrogant, never considering the possibility of failure and seeing any initial moments of failure as a piece of the puzzle, claiming any loss as being fully accounted for and planned to occur instead of admitting his defeat. When his operations meet with numerous counts of setbacks or failures, however, the frustration builds up and Voros becomes violent and murderous. Completely opposite of his usual collective calm, cold demeanor, Voros's fury is fiery and devastating as he quickly lashes out to anyone and anything around him. Though he can return to a sense of calm by mildly controlling his rage, he'll just revert back to outright anger if he continues to fail, seeing such failures as wounds to his pride and ego. Powers and Abilities Voros is an immensely powerful individual, having incredible strength and speed as well as durability and energy projection capabilities. His physicality is superior to the average Saiyan, and his movement speed is also dificult to track and matches that of Saiyans as well. He knows the Instant Transmission ability, letting him instantaneously traverse short distances before his enemies can even register he's started moving. Voros is also incredibly tough and durable, to the point of not really needing the protection his armor affords him. He can take several super powered strikes in the form of blunt trauma or cuts before his flesh even begins to bruise. His biology has gifted him with great resilience to damage and he has a high tolerance for pain, barely even registering that a high-force impact has come in contact with his body. Voros's Power Level is enormous. It is uncalculable by standard Scouters or other power-detecting instruments, and is beyond even the strongest levels of standard Saiyans; only a Super Saiyan could truly hope to match his Power. The energy within Voros is incredibly volatile and is stored in such massive quantities that, if he were to fly into a fit of anger unrestricted he would completely annihilate every living thing around him and absolutely destroy his surroundings. For that, he has power limiters built into his armor to severely restrict his energy levels, preventing him from causing mass devastation to his own ship or killing off his own nearby allies if he ever got angry. This prevents him from accessing his higher forms, but makes him closer to equal with his enemies so that he can enjoy the challenge. Should the limiters of his armor be damaged beyond funcitonality, Voros will be able to tap into his full strength and access his higher levels. Usually, he first enters his "Berserker Mode," in which he lets out his kempt-up anger and fury that has been contained within him. This causes him to unleash a red-tinted energy aura, changing color from the base-level pink; his speed and strength increase a significant deal, though his concentration is clouded and so an intelligent tactic can be employed against him. Voros's Second Form is an intermediary form, greatly augmenting his physicality and energy levels far beyond what his normal contianment allows him, stepping up a much larger amount than the Berserker Mode. Voros physically transforms, his skin taking on a silvery sheen and becoming gray in color as opposed to his usual cobalt blue; he also gains a purple-colored shell on his skull similar in shape to the crystal on his helmet. His aura and energy attacks go from red to a purple color, and the effects of his energy become hyper-focused; beams condense into super thin lines that concentrate their power to the point of slicing through starship hull like a hot knife through butter, and energy ball attacks become marble sized spheres that can pierce through any armor and still cause massive explosions. Moreover, his strength and speed increase several times over. Voros's Third and final known Form has him tap into his fury once more. It is a high-powered transformation that could be considered to him what the Super Saiyan transformation is to a Saiyan. He physically becomes larger, his muscles bulging visibly as his skin becomes white. As indicated, his strength and speed increase a tremendous deal. The color of his aura and energy attacks deepen to a violet shade, and now widen in area while having slightly more force put behind the previous tightened energy releases. Equipment Voros wears a suit of protective armor similar in design to those worn by members of the Cold Force, having dark clothing underneath with white body armor shells worn overtop. This armor is similar in appearance and composition to Saiyan Armor, but is made of a different substance due to him being a member of the Frieza Race. It is much more durable than traditional Saiyan Armor, and even appears to be more flexible to allow for maximum dexterity; observation suggests it is actually biologically grown instead of constructed in a manner similar to traditional suits of armor. Nevertheless, it fulfills its function as a protective body suit very well. Built into the suit is a power absorbing insulating mesh that actively restrains Voros by restricting his power level; this prevents him from letting his wild fury overtake him, making it much easier for him to present a calm and cool personality while also limiting the destruction he gives out. In addition to its protective properties, the armor also has a control device for the collars worn around the Red Guards protecting him, mounted in his left gauntlet. With it he can issue pre-programmed commands to them with simple gestures or hand actions such as the snap of his fingers or clapping his hands. The armor is also augmented with a belt-mounted personal energy shield generator, covering him in an egg-shell shaped bubble of energy that repels physical and energy blows, further protecting him from harm. The energy shield was strong enough to take several repeated strikes and high-powered energy blasts from two empowered Saiyans before it was compromised and was damaged beyond repair. Gallery Quotes *You Saiyans have proved very interesting to study in my time here. Out of all your traits, I can see that one of your best is loyalty to a cause. *YOU must be the one. The so called "Legendary Super Saiyan"...and apparently Legendary in his lack of Brain cells as well. *This is taking up precious time. I do enjoy our little arrangement, but I'd much rather be conquering planets if you don't mind. This fight isn't earning me any profit, after all. Which means I'll have to hurry this along. *If you think breaking past my defense has made a difference, you're in for a surprise. You're only making this more fun for me... and when I have fun... PEOPLE DIE!!!! *You. don't. Touch. My. Tail. *You're still struggling to match me despite accessing the power of a Super Saiyan? This isn't even...... (Frieza's Final Form reference) *You fools can sure motivate yourselves, but we'll see how your confidence stands when I tear you apart piece by piece! And when I'm done with you, I'll show the other powers in the universe that the Saiyans are long gone from their glory and beyond usefulness! *Weakness. You've allowed compassion to seize place of your ferocity. Perhaps in ancient times, when your kind were savages, you might have stood a chance against our fleet... But you will not do so today. You've outlived your usefulness. I'm going to annihilate your entire race and destroy your planet. One ape after another. Starting with Her. *This is not the end. You may have beat me. But you will never have your peace. My family will come for you. I'm just another part of a higher organization. My defeat will only incur their wrath upon your race. They will finish what I started. And this time, none of you will be left behind. *You'll have to kill me. If you don't, then I will kill you. Then your friend. Then I will do as promised. Your kid will only be the first to go. You can't stop this by backing out! FINISH IT!! OR I WILL RIP EVERYTHING YOU LOVE FROM YOU! *Fine! Then I'll Help you along! Dumb monkeys make me have to do everything myself!! (Last Words) Trivia *The term "Keizer" came from the inspiration of the battle theme chosen. No direct connection to the other franchise or the creature who's name the inspiration comes from. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Military career